gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Les combinaisons dangereuses/@comment-24176422-20150117230137
Mon avis sur l'épisode. Moyen avec une alternance marquée entre le très bon et le moins moins moins bon. Points positifs : Brittana évidemment. Leurs moments de complicité de couple étaient mignons leur duo aussi et la demande en mariage c'était le clou du spectacle. Ou de la pièce montée ici. Après je les trouve trop jeunes pour se marier but it's glee et je suis content qu'avant de partir la série leur donne un merveilleux happy ending. L'alliance entre Tina et Quinn pour Becky ainsi qu'avec Sue était geniale. J'avoue avoir espérer des scènes entre elles comme chef des glee club de Brown et de Yale dans la compétition de la Ivy league mais cela restera dans le domaine de la fanfiction. Le duo interrompu hommage à tina je pense (Rib je te hais) et Quinn a fond pendant le duo Britanna me gusta. Becky aussi était touchante et son petit ami aussi. Belle fin pour ce personnage emblématique. Points mitigés : le rôle de Kurt. J'adore Kurt mais just why ? C'était vraiment pas le moment d'ouvrir sa bouche de licorne. Pas pendant la demande c'est un manque de respect. Après je comprend qu'il souffre mais la réaction de Santana qui a toujours protégé sa petite Britt est totalement justifiée et occasion de revoir notre trio Kurtcheltana new-yorkais. Les disputes entre Kurt et Rachel commencent déjà a me fatiguer mauvais signe pour la suite de la saison et les newbies qui servent a rien hormis un duo qui sort de nulle part alors que Mason va avec Spencer et pis c'est tout (oui je rejoins Kez et alors ?!). Points négatifs : le Klaine. La scène au magasin de musique euh ouais pourquoi pas ça pouvait se défendre mais les flashbacks pendant le duo des newbies c'est irrespectueux et totalement à propos mais bon. Le moment Valérie Damidot de Brittany m'a beaucoup plu par contre ainsi que sa discussion avec Kurt qui rappelle leur amitié tres licorne de saison 3. Sinon Beiste. Ma pauvre Beiste. Ce personnages si touchant et si humain. Je suis content qu'elle ait une storyline mais pas ça ?!!! Les scènes avec Sue et Sam m'ont touché mais j'ai limpression d'un gachis énorme du personnage. Sinon petits points de l'épisode : Puck. Ou es tu ? Que fais tu ? C'est peut être le dernier épisode de Diana et le Quick va se finir comme ça really ? Roz is back et m'a fait rire avec son what et sa remarque sur l'entourage de Sue. Même si elle n'a toujours aucune utilité. La petite allusion du couple entre Tina et sa chaise m'a fait plaisir ainsi que le retour de ma Tina gentille et adorable qu'elle a toujours été mais quelle a du cacher pour décrocher le solo de Gangnam style. Les chansons étaient pas mal mais j'en connaissais aucune donc totalement surprise et bonnes surprises dans l'ensemble. Et hâte de revoir l'épisode du retour de Kitty même si j'espère que cela ne sera pas massacré. Malgré l'absence de Marley. Ou est passé mon Karley ???! Tchuss amis gleeks ��